


Golden Perspectives

by nobetterpicture



Category: Tenimyu RPF, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: Valentine's Day from the viewpoint of different Golden Pairs, anime and Tenimyu :')





	1. Source

**Author's Note:**

> For all my lovely friends that put up with my daily Golden Pair screeching, whether it's the anime/manga Golden Pair or one of the nine Tenimyu Golden Pairs.
> 
> I love you all and hope you had a lovely, relaxing, and chocolate-filled Tuesday <3

 

It was stupid. 

 

It was stupid and embarrassing and if Eiji’s sister hadn’t dragged him into making silly homemade chocolates with her, then it wouldn’t even exist. But it did, obnoxiously wrapped in red tissue paper with a gold bow and slowly crushed by his hand

 

Valentine’s day wasn’t even a day for guys to give anything to anyone, let alone each other and yet, with time ticking down until graduation, Eiji found himself standing in front of Oishi’s shoe locker. Maybe if he just shoved it in there with the other chocolates covering his school shoes, his former partner wouldn’t know. He didn’t exactly  _need_ to know. There was no label outside of the scrawled black **Oishi** on the edge of the ribbon and it was small enough that he would never know who gave it to him. 

 

The first attempt, Eiji hid it behind the mountain of other gifts, but that didn’t feel right. When he moved it to the front in plain sight, that was too much obvious, so he pulled out the small package again. 

 

With more people starting to come in, he finally decided on placing it inside one of the shoes, making it just peek out behind what looked like a chocolate racket. Satisfied, he forced the door shut, patting it with a smile, and walked over to his own shoe locker to find-

 

“Oishi?”

 

Oishi jumped back, dropping a small box covered in teddy bears to the floor. Curious, Eiji picked up it and stared at his name written Oishi’s neat handwriting. When the buffering in his head caught up, Eiji beamed at him.

 

“Is this for me?” He didn’t even wait for Oishi to fully answer and ripped open the box, happy to see the small chocolate bears inside and even happier to have them inside his mouth. 

 

“I- They wouldn’t fit-,” Oishi sighed and Eiji really didn’t care when there was the sweetest chocolate in his mouth from the sweetest person he knew. 

 

Licking the last bit of chocolate from his lips, he moved in for a tight hug, not really caring about blocking people from their shoes and possibly making them all late for class. 

 

“Thanks for the chocolates, Oishi. Happy Valentine’s Day.” 

 

“Ah, yeah... Happy Valentine’s Day, Eiji.”

 


	2. Seventh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole drabble was me going "how do 7th GP?¿?" So I just hope they come off like....okay. Also, someone let Mario sleep.

 

“Reservation for Tawada?”

The restaurant was one that Mario had been to a few times over the years, especially since it was one of Hideya’s favorites. Practice had been long today and while he sort of wished he was at home soaking in a bath, the way his friend had begged him to come out left him without a reason to say no.

And when Hideya wanted something, he usually got it...lest you suffered the consequences. Mario definitely didn’t want to deal with that, again, so at least food was always a good thing.

He was surprised to find the table empty, especially as the hostess tells him that the other guest stepped away for the moment. A quick glance at his phone for messages showed nothing, so he slid into one of the cushiony seats and ordered a drink. Usually, Hideya met him at the entrance or even in the subway station when they went out, but tonight he went on ahead and said to ask for the reservation.

It was strange, now that Mario thought about, considering they were at practice and could have just gotten a cab together. There was no reason to go separately unless something was up. Not that he’d noticed it earlier. Shaking his head, he made a promise to himself to sleep more when his schedule actually allowed it.

Still. Something was off.

“Mario? Is that you?”

There was no way that he could misplace that voice. Looking up only confirmed it.

“Ikkei-san?” And there it was: Ikkei sliding into the seat across from him, their supposed captain nowhere to be seen. “Did Hideya-”

“He said it was a matter of utmost importance.” Ikkei quickly replied, smiling wryly. “And seeing as I’ve degraded back to just -san, I’d like to agree.”

Mario laughed over the warmth in his cheeks. Even if they were tricked, it was really nice to see Ikkei again. To have Ikkei in front of him, to hear his voice in person instead of a phone...They’d kept in touch over the months, but with busy schedules and overseas trips and filming and something- Always, there was always something.

It made him wish again for the days where it was nothing but tennis, days spent pressed against Ikkei waiting for their turn, pulling each other up when they other was down, breathing the same air. Days where he didn’t have to look to know Ikkei was behind him...or even those when he did look exactly because of that. But that was over two years ago and there was no going back, there was only forward.

“It’s really been a while, huh?” he sighed, pulling himself out of his thoughts and reaching for the menu.

“A few months, give or take. We missed you at the reunion.” There was a wistful tone in Ikkei’s voice and Mario hummed in response.

“Turns out being a sword sucks up a lot of time, who knew?”

The comment gained him a smile and before they could get another word out, the waitress showed up for their order. Right, they were here to eat.

Conversation flowed easily between them, as it always did, going back and forth between work, Ikkei’s favorite game at the moment, Mario’s favorite new fashion trend, and eventually back to work. It was nice, talking together, because Ikkei was always so attentive when ever Mario opened his mouth to speak. But it wasn't as if Mario wasn't the same way back, even after all this time. 

They ended up stalling, even though at the beginning of night, all Mario wanted was his bed.

Both of them ate slowly, argued endlessly over who’s paying before resorting to rock paper scissors with Mario as the victor, and eventually dragged their feet outside again.

Wrapped up in their scarves and winter coats, Ikkei reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight.

“When we both have time, somehow, let’s go on a vacation together. A real one that isn’t a dvd or a show or a magazine shoot. Just us.”

“That…would be nice.” Mario looked over at him, unable to help the smile on his face at the thought of such a dream vacation. He could see them, somewhere warm with the sand between their toes or maybe somewhere busier where they could really lose themselves in a crowd. Anywhere that they could just be together for more than a day, for more than a handful of hours. “I would really like that alot.”

“Good, because it’ll happen. I’ll make sure of it.”

Then he pulled up their hands and kissed the back of Mario’s. It was like a promise that was a little too public for Mario’s liking, but with no one around to see his blush in the dark, maybe also a little perfect. It was worth it for a new promise they knew they both wanted to keep.

-

When Mario got into his cab and finally checked his phone again, a message from Hideya himself popped up.

_I hope you had a good dinner ^^ Happy Valentine’s Day, Mari-chan <3_

He laughed, not even realizing the date and wondered if Ikkei hadn't realized it either. If anything, he was glad that Hideya had tricked him and that he’d gotten to see his partner again after so long. He felt more refreshed than a nice soak in a tub and more ready to tackle the next day of practice. But he’d never tell Hideya that.

Instead, he’d just call Yata later and exact his revenge properly.

 


	3. Eighth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of 8th GP feelings and this is only a small amount of them. Someone fix my duct taped ship and make them happy again

It was now or never, what with Shun already halfway out the radio studio's door.

"Ah, Shun-kun!! Wait!" Reo rushed out, hoping he had everything of his own, and slid into the elevator just as it shut.

Shun stared at him bewildered, taking out the earbud that Reo had missed before when he called for him. "Is everything okay, Reo? You could have hurt yourself jumping into a closing elevator like that."

And that sure took Reo back more than a few months, back to the days where Shun actually cared about his well-being and always told him to be careful with his various acrobatics. It reminded him how glad he was that _Patarillo_ and _Cheerboyz!_ ran at the same time last year because the stunts he did there were nothing compared to anything he'd done in their musicals and much more dangerous. Shun would had not let him, or Kazuki, get away with it had he, you know, actually seen the show. Or cared in general. Or...both. Definitely both. But that was neither here or there. Reo had a mission to complete.

"Everything's fine." He replied, hands tucked into his pockets and curling around the contents in them. "I just, um, it's Valentine's Day!"

"Yes..." Shun nodded slowly. "We talked about it on the radio show and the producer gave us chocolate. What else about it?"

It was hard not to laugh...or maybe cry a bit. Even before, there were plenty of times when Reo could never tell if Shun was truly oblivious or if he just liked to play along to make Reo happy. Or, as he did toward the end of the Hyotei run, pretended not to acknowledge Reo's feelings in order to save him embarrassment. At least, that's what he told himself then.

But that had never stopped him then and it wouldn't now either.

"It's _Valentine's Day_ ," Reo stressed again, giving another rather large hint as his hands curled tighter. The longer this dragged out, the more embarrassing it would be if this was how Shun was playing it, but thankfully the elevator doors opened and gave the out he needed. "Here."

He shoved the tiny, melted heart-shaped chocolates from his pockets at Shun, glancing up once at his face for any reaction (none) before immediately turning away.

"Don't think about it too much. I stole yours last year in the blog, remember? You don't have to give me anything. I wanted to. It's not a big deal, but just promise me you'll eat them." The words come out in a rush as he walks out backwards, hands flailing a bit and then shoving back in his pockets. Looking up again, he aimed a shaky smile at Shun.

"Um. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Re-" Shun's words cut off by the elevator door shutting, but that was the point.The floor numbers flew by as Shun returned all the way back to the radio studio and beyond, thanks to Reo hitting all the higher floor numbers before stepping out of the elevator. And as much as he would had liked to hear Shun's response to the chocolate (to anything, especially relating to them, really), his plan had worked out perfectly. Two could play at this game and Reo was tired of losing.

Spinning on his foot, he made a countdown on his phone. Only one month until white day.


End file.
